Teine Võimalus Another Chance in Estonian
by hiei-fan-11
Summary: same as Another Chance, but in Estonian. Some words are in English because I used a translator that didn't know the translation.
1. Chapter 1

"Olgu, mis on allopatric liigiteke, preili Stanley?" Küsisin. "See on kui kahe liigi

on eraldatud geograafilise barjääri. "ütles ta asja-of-factly." Õige, preili Stanley. "

I õnnitles teda. Just siis, kella helistas. "Pea meeles, et loe lehed 217-245 ja kirjutada 3

punkt kokkuvõte. Kuna homme! "Ma meenutas klassi. Ma plopped kehtestatakse peale minu juhatusel ja

alustas liigitamise päeva viktoriinid. Tänan Lord kooliaasta on peaaegu üle, ma arvasin.

Ma Isabella Marie Masen. Minu isa on Sheriff Masen. Ma olen 21 ja ma õpetan bioloogiat Forks

Keskkool. Kui olin 18, mu poiss loobus mulle meie heinamaa, mitte kunagi tagasi tulla.

Ma sain töö päeval pärast Edward jättis mind. Mäletan päev ....

Start Viive

Jalutasime meie heinamaa, hoides käed. Meil istus. Edward pöördusid mulle ja ütles: "We're moving to

LA Oleks tervislikum teile, kui oleme lahkunud. Vabandust. Seda saad nii, kui ma kunagi olnud. "(Sain selle joont

Noorkuu.) "Nad ootavad mind. Ma pean minema." ütles ta. "Oodake, Edward!" Jõudsin oma käsi. Ta oli nii kiire

et mu käsi lihtsalt kinni haarata õhku. "Kurat." I muttered. I sätestatud muru, nutt ja jäi magama, vaid tuleb

woken poolt vihma.

Lõpp Viive.

Kui ma valmis liigitamise viktoriinid, ma hopped minu auto ja sõitis "meie" heinamaa. I hopped

välja ja vaatas lilled. I ketramata ümber, ainult vt Jane Felix ja Demetri on Volturi.

"Kus on Cullens?" Ta küsis. "Nad kolis LA mõtlesime, et see oli tervislikum minu jaoks, kui nad vasakule."

Ma vastasin. Ta jooksis minu juurde ja natuke minu kaela. Ma kukkusin peale pehme vaip muru ja writhed agoonias.

"Meie töö siin on tehtud." ta ütles Felix ja Demetri. Nad jooksid minema, jättes mind piinlema agoonias,

üritab käia screams lukus sees mulle. Ma ette seal 3 päeva. Teisel päeval,

põletamine tasapisi taandunud. Kolmandal päeval, põletamine täielikult kadunud, vaid tuleb asendada kuiva

põle minu kurgus. Ma olin vampiir.

I discoered minu kingitused minu viis mu veoauto. Ma võiksin panna vaimse kilbiga ja vabastab ta soovid. Mina

võiks panna füüsilise kaitsta ja vabastada ta soovid. I kopeerimine ja omandanud teiste vampiirid "volitusi, kui olin

kokkupuutuvate. Võiksin morph võetud kuju-Shifter ja inimeste ja tagasi vampiir. Ma ei kontrolli

elemente. Ma ei lõhna inimverest.

Kui ma peatusin põletamine oli 5:30 pidin olema tööl tund! Sõitsin koju, muutmine,

harjatud mu juuksed pärast võttes dušš, kuivatatud mu juuksed, ja jätta töö.

Ma sain seal just õigel ajal. Ma läksin oma tuppa ja hakkas õpetamiseks klassid umbes kromosoomide paari.

"Aeg teha märkmeid, klass. Inimestele on 23 kromosoomide paari. Nad panevad sind vaatama, kuidas sa teed.

salvestatud andmed kromosoomi nimetatakse alleel. Minu kulla silmad, peaaegu valge naha värv, mu pruunid juuksed,

kõik minu omadused on põhjustatud kromosoomide. Kõige sagedamini värv lapse silmad on sinist värvi, kuid see muutub

kui saad vanemaks. Suurem osa maailma elanikkonnast on pruunid silmad, sest geen on domineeriv. Kahvatu nahk

väga harva inimestel. Kuld silmis inimesel on ka harva. Pruunid juuksed ei ole väga haruldased. Paljud inimesed on pruunid juuksed.

Mu sõber alla Quileute reservatsioon on inimlik, aga ta on 24 paari. Ta on osa hunt. "Selgitasin. Bell Rang

ülestõusmist. "Homework on teadus-ja hääletustulemused kromosoomide arv on 4 erinevat looma." Meeldetuletus klassi.

Minu kogutud minu klassi ja hakkas nägema Edward. Mul läks mu unistamine kuulda telefoni helin. "Halloo?" Küsisin.

"Hi Ms Masen." sekretär Pr Rekowski ütles: "Te olete külastaja ette võtta." Külaline? Ma pole kunagi saanud külastajad.

"Ma tulen kohe alla, bye." Ma ütlesin, seejärel üles riputatud telefon. Jumal tänatud, ma olen ainult ühe hoone kohe, arvasin.

Ma jooksin trepist on vampiir kiirus. Kui ma pean kontoris külastaja seisis tema taga suunas mind. Ta oli

kahvatu nahk ja kollased juuksed. Ta pöördus ümber, kui ta kuulis mind. Kui ma nägin nägu, ma gasped ja peaaegu tõkestatud.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kas teile meeldib see? Ei? Suggestions? Palun vastake vastused.

Ma olen elus küsitlus minu profiili.


	2. Chapter 2

"Edward?" I gasped. Kuidas ta mu nime tead? Ma ei usu, et ma kunagi kohtunud oma ... Kes ta on?!

mõtles ta. "Ma teadsin, kui olin 18. Ma selgitasin. Kas see on ... No Ei saa Bella. mõtles ta.

"Ma Isabella Marie Masen." Ütlesin. "Bella? Sa oled eri ... Kuidas?" küsis ta, üllatunud. Annan

vaimse kilp ette ja meenutada päeva Jane jõudis heinamaa. Panen kilp varundada nagu

ta ütles: "Ahh, ma näen." "Miks sa siin oled?" "Hästi, ma seletan teile meie viis LA" ütles ta mulle.

I hopped arvesse tema läikiv hõbedane Volvo ja hakkas sõit.

"Noh, pärast jätsime, Alice met Sarah. Tõime Sarah koos meiega mängida pesapalli. Keskel

mängu nägime Nomad, James, tule väljale. Ta lõhnas teda ja hakkas hunt. Nüüd ta

ei peatu! "Edward seletada." Niisiis, sa tahad olla tema ihukaitsja? "Ma küsis." Põhimõtteliselt jah. "lisas ta

kinnitas. "Kas ma palun olema hunt tema ümber? Nii kui ma satuks James Võtan ära!" I begged.

Lõpuks andis ta sisse "Hästi!" hüüdis ta. "Jee! Aitäh!" I karjus samal ajal hüpates üles ja alla, nagu

väike poiss.

Meil on LA veidi üle poole tunni. "Enne kui ma vastata Sarah, ma lähen hunt." Ma ütlesin, Edward.

I hopped autost välja ja sattus metsa. I morphed int kuju-Shifter püütud ja mõned linnud ja

oravad. Jooksin Cullens maja, unustades, et morph tagasi vampiir. Järsku Edward karjus on Alice.

"Miks on kuju-Shifter siin?!" Mõistsin, et ma ei morphed tagasi, nii et ma tegin siis. "Bella?!" igaüks

küsisin segaduses. "Kuidas?" nad palusid ühel häälel. "Osa minu kingitus." Ma selgitasin. Keerasin Edward. "Palun

arvan midagi. "Ma comanded. I dunno, kui see toimub, mõtles ta." Te ei tea, kuhu see läheb. "

Ütlesin. Kuidas ta teab? mõtles ta. "See on osa minu kingitus. Põlemisel ja võimsus, ma kopeerida ja omandada."

Ma selgitasin talle. "Ma võiksin öelda, kõik oli mures. Minu saadetud laine rahulik, ja kõik rahunenud.

I pöördus Emmett ja käskis ta "Löö mind nii kõvasti kui võimalik." tugevdades samal ajal oma füüsilise kilp.

Ta püüdis tahab mind, aga tema rusikas sai mitte lähemal kui 6 tolli minust eemale, enne kui ta taas positiivne. "Mida kuradit

see oli?! "Emmett mõelnud." Mul on füüsilise ja vaimse kilbiga. Ma ei morph inimeste ja kuju-Shifter ja

tagasi. Kas keegi külm? "Küsisin. Yep, kõik arvasid samal ajal. Ma tahan seda üles soojendada, ma arvasin.

Tundsin, et see soojendada. "Ma ei kontrolli elementide ja ma ei saa lõhn inimverest." Ma selgitasin. "Kui ya ei pahanda, kas ma saan

siia jääda? "Küsisin Esme." Loomulikult saate, kallis. "ütles ta." Aitäh. "Ma kallistas teda.

Järgmisel päeval kohtasin Sarah. Ta vaatas palju nagu ma harjunud. Tal olid pruunid silmad ja pruunid juuksed. Tema nahk oli

kahvatu jaoks inimese. "Hi, Sarah. Ma olen Bella." Ma ütlesin magusalt loksutades tema kätt. "Tahad näha üks suuremaid hunte

kunagi? "Küsisin." Muidugi. "" Mine välja tagasi. Ma tulen kohe sinna minut. "Mulle meel teda. Ta läks tagasi ja ma läksin välja

ees. I morphed arvesse hunt ja kestis umbes tagasi. "Püha Crow! Et" SA BIG WOLF! "Ütles ta, flinching instinktiivselt

eemale. I morphed tagasi vampiir. "Kas see oli teile nagu libahunt?" ta küsis. "Jah." Ma ütlesin, popping "lk"

"Õige termin on kuju-Shifter, kuigi." I parandatud teda. "Ükskõik." Ta valtsitud silmad mind. "Ma juhtida teie koju.

You live at 2765, eks? "Küsisin." Kuidas te teadsite? "Ta oli vapustatud." Lugesin mõtetes, duh! "Ütlesin ma.

Pärast Ma pillasin oma maha, palusin, Edward. "Halloo?" ütles ta. "Hei, Edward, võite tulla üle Sarah majas ja vaata

tema? Ma hakkan grop auto maha. "Selgitasin." Muidugi. "Ütles ta. Ta on üles riputatud.

Minut hiljem, ta oli seal. I hopped minu auto ja sõitis ta minu maja. I hopped välja ja jooksis tagasi Saara.

I morphed võetud kuju-Shifter, enne kui ma sinna said. Annan vaimse kilbiga ette kui nägin Edward ja Sarah. "Hüvasti, Edward." Sarah

ütles. Hüvasti, Edward, ma arvasin. "Tsau Sarah, Bella." Ta hopped arvesse oma Volvo ja sõitis minema.

Sarah peatus kõrval mind lähipäevil. Midagi ei juhtunud, kuni kolmandal päeval. Edward kutsus mind välja tagahoovis

et ta võiks rääkida mulle privaatselt. I morphed tagasi vampiir kujul. "Bella? Soovid ummm ..." alustas ta küsida. "Mis,

Edward? "Küsisin, kardan." Kas Te tahaksite minuga uuesti? "Küsis ta." Sure, Edward. "Ütlesin, vapustatud," Millal ja kus? "

"Kuidas nüüd, park?" küsis ta. "Olgu." I hopped võtta oma auto ja ta sõitis meie parki.

Kui meil on seal, istus rohu poolt tiik. Ta pöördus minu juurde ja ütles: "Bella, ma kahjuks lahkunud sa. Ma ei andesta endale.

Kas te sõbrannaga? "Küsis ta." Loomulikult, Edward. "" Kas sa hakkad mulle andeks? "Küsis ta." Siin pole midagi andeks anda, Edward.

Ma ei ole hullu. "Ma kallistas teda. Ta ütles:" Ma armastan sind. "Ta kssed mind. Meie huuled liiguvad täiuslik sünkroonimine. Ma pakendatud mu käsi ümber oma kaela,

tõmmates teda lähemale mulle. Ta purustatud mulle lähemale talle ja hakkas suudlemine mind veel kirglikult.

Natuke liiga vara, ta katkestas suudluse. Tema telefon oli helina. "Jah?" ütles ta. Ta peatub, kuulates mõnda aega. "Me olema seal." ütles ta.

Ta oli hirmunud, võin öelda. Ta on üles riputatud, kui Küsisin temalt: "Mis viga, Edward?" "James on Sarah. Me ei tea, kus nad on." selgitas ta.

I gasped ja suuga "Oh, ei." Kuulsin Sarah mõtted just sel hetkel. Kes see mees on? OWWW! Ta murdis mu jala! Bella, Edward, kui te kuulete mind,

Olen balleti stuudio. ta arvas. "Edward, saan sõita?" Küsisin. "Muidugi." ütles ta. I hopped ja sõitis balleti stuudio.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kas teile meeldib see? Ei? Suggestions? Palun vastake vastused.

Ma olen elus küsitlus minu profiili.


	3. Chapter 3

Me peame balleti stuudio vähem kui 30 sekundit, nähes, kui me sõitsime aadressil, nagu 120 mph. Me jooksime  
Vaatamiseks James hammustada Sarah tema poolt. Ta oleks arm nagu mina. "Ma hoolitsen  
James, sa imege mürk välja oma vereringesse. "Ma käskisin teda. Ma morphed võetud kuju-Shifter  
ja lunged on James 'throat.I vastamata, kuid James haaras mind ja viskas mind int peegel. Ma sain kuni  
ja lunged uuesti. Ma sain ta käe, nii et ma tore see välja nagu James lase läbi vere hyytävä karjuda. I viskad  
käsi kogu tuba ja varundada. I lunged uuesti, kuid James purustatud jalad koos oma teist kätt.  
Mõne sekundi pärast oli mul sama hea kui uus. Sain üles ja rebis oma teise käe välja, flinging ta kogu ruumi samuti.  
Ma tegin sama tema jalad. Siis, kui ma hoolitses jalad, ma ripitud tema peata. Keerasin ümber näha, et  
Edward teinud midagi. I morphed tagasi vampiir ja ütlesin talle, "Kiiremini ja imege mürk välja!" Ta  
nagu ta oli rääkinud. I ripitud mõned põrandalauad välja ja hakkas neid põlema. Läksin umbes tuba, mõnikord  
flicking tükk James tulle. Edward kiirenes teadvuseta Sarah nagu ma sain viimase tüki James.  
Ta seadis tema oma BACKSEAT ja ajasid meid haiglasse. Ta langes Sarah maha ja sõitis meil oma maja.

Kui me saime tagasi, siis läks üles oma tuppa. Ma istus diivanil. "See läks hästi, kas pole?" I teased Edward.  
Enne kui ta võiks vastata, ma suudelnud teda, meie huulte krahh koos. Me suudelnud üksteist väga kirglikult. Jällegi ta murdis  
ära liiga vara. Ta haaras vähe musta kasti ja knelt ette ühele põlvele. "Oh, ei." I muttered. Ta ütles: "Isabella Masen,  
Ma luban, et armastan sind alati, iga päev igavesti. Kas sa abiellud minuga? "Ma ei teadnud, ma oleksin karjus, kui ma saaksin." Jah. "Ma  
sosistas. Ta pani sõrmuse mu sõrme. Ma vahtisin seda. "Kas see on kallis?" Küsisin temalt. "See oli mu ema ringi." ütles ta.  
"See on ilus, Edward!" I exclaimed. "Mul on hea meel, et sulle meeldib." ütles ta.

Järgmisel hommikul, Alice pried mind ja Edward peale. Ta sundis mind backyar ja ütles: "Bella, kas sa ei armastad mind?"  
"Muidugi ma pean tegema, Alice. Sa oled nagu õde mulle." Ma vastasin. "Miks ma näen sind ja Edward hiiliv üheni Vegas üles  
abielluma ilma minuta? "ta küsis kurb signaal." Okei, võite tulla. "ütlesin ma." See ei ole ma tähendanud, Bella. Kui te  
tõesti armastad mind, palun lubage mul teha oma pulmad! PALUN? "Ta begged mind. Järel 5 minutit, ma andsin sisse" Olgu, saate  
plaan pulmi. "ütlesin ma," Te saate isegi minu Mantelitorttu. "Ta alustas hüpates üles ja alla, nagu väike poiss, millel on tohutu  
irve tema nägu. "YESS!" ta karjus. Jooksin sisse ja kutsus Jacob. "Tere, kellukesed". ütles ta niipea, kui ta tõusis oma  
Telefon: "Mis see on?" "Noh, mina ja Edward on abielluda, ja ma mõtlesin, et kas sa tahad olla mu parim mees." Mina  
küsis ta. "Muidugi, kellukesed! Tore!" ütles ta rõõmsalt. "Thanks, Jake. Nägemist." Ütlesin ma panin toru ära.

Ma leidsin Edward oma tuba. I tirisid välja auto ja sõitis ta minu maja. Ma andsin talle ekskursiooni, lõpeb minu magamistoast.  
Me sätestatud minu voodi, ja hakkas suudlemine mind veel kirglikult kui kunagi varem. Me suudelnud kuni oli aeg mul minna  
töötada. Siis tõusis püsti, showered, kuivatatud ja harjatud mu juuksed muutunud, riided, juhib tähelepanu sellele, et minu auto ja sõitis tööle.

Hoidsin mõtteviisi ma ei saa oodata pulmi ikka ja jälle, mis tegi raske mul , kell heliseb ja sõitsin koju.

Parem, kui ma astunud mu majast, ma nägin Edward nägu. "Kuidas see toimib?" Ta kutsus mind. Enne kui ma saaks vastata, Ta suudles mind.  
"Igav, ilma sinuta." Ma vastasin, siis suudles teda tagasi. Ma kindlasti ei saa oodata pulmi, ma mõtlesin just sel hetkel.

Kas teile meeldib see? Ei? Suggestions? Palun vastake vastused.  
Ma olen elus küsitlus minu profiili.


	4. Chapter 4

Hoiatus: Mul ei ole oma hämarik. Stephenie Meyer ei. : (

3 kuud hiljem ...

See oli aeg. Mul oli seljas minu valge kleit, kellel minu kimp. Läksin ette vahekäiku ja seisavad preestri.

"Isabella Marie Masen, Kas te võtate Edward Anthony Cullen on sinu mees?" küsis ta. "Mina." Ütlesin. "Edward

Anthony Cullen, te võtate Isabella Marie Masen on sinu seaduslikult pühendunud naine? "Preester küsis Edward.

"Mina." ütles ta. "Ma nüüd hääldada olete mees ja naine. Võite suudelda pruut." preester ütles. Edward leaned ette

ja suudles mind hellalt. Kui me lagunes peale, kõik cheered.

Käisime väljas ja hopped arvesse auto. Edward ajasid meid lennujaama. Meil on lennu Rio. Kui meil on olemas,

ta renditud paadist ja purjehdimme et väike saar nimega Isle ESME (Jah, ma sain nime Breaking Dawn.) (jah,

see oli kingitus Carlisle jaoks ESME, kes meile laenata seda meie mesinädalaid). Jalutasime, aktiveerige pagasi alla ja ette

alla ainult voodi kogu saarel. Me suudles hilisõhtuni. Hr - ja proua _ Cullen. Igavesti.

Lõpp ...*

* Või on?

_________________________________________________________________________________

Kas teile meeldib see? Ei? Suggestions? Palun vastake vastused.

Ma olen elus küsitlus minu profiili.


End file.
